Bromance
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: Sometimes the guys need a break too. Ulrich, Odd, and William are going to spend the weekend in Paris. NOT SLASH. All three of the boys will be with other characters. Rated T for underage drinking and language. By the way I posted this from my iPhone.
1. Chapter 1

**Bromance: When The Girls Are Away The Boys Will Play**

**Author's nocrusty actually posted this from my iphone using the copy and paste method. Let me know how it turns out. **

Chapter 1: Let It Rock

General P. O. V.

The gang including William sat in the cafeteria as dinner was ending. Things had been great since they defeated X. A. N. A. But William still had a hard time adjusting back to his old life. He didn't feel like he fit in anymore. No one in the gang had come to terms with him being back. They didn't ignore him, but didn't exactly welcome him back either.

Ulrich suddenly cleared his throat gaining the others' attention. "So Dunbar."

"Yeah?" William answered wearily.

"Me and Odd are getting ready to head out to Paris to spend the weekend. You wanna come?"

Everyones jaw dropped except Odd's who kept eating. It was no secret that Ulrich and William didn't get along.

"Are you joking? Because if you are Stern-"

"Chill okay? I'm not joking, you want to go or not?"

"You should come William." Odd chipped in. "We'll have a lot of fun. Just us bros."

"I don't have that type of money right now." William shrugged.

"It's fine, Odd never does. I got it."

"Hey!" Odd interjected. "That's not true!"

"Odd you never have money when we do things."

"What about-"

"Two dollars doesn't count Odd-"

"Okay I'll go." William interrupted the bickering friends. "Let me go get some clothes from my dorm."

"Cool." Ulrich nodded.

William left for his dorm and the other two stood up.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Jer?" Odd asked excited to leave.

"No thank you." Jeremy declined.

"What exactly are you guys going to be doing in Paris?" Yumi asked suspiciously.

Odd and Ulrich shared a look before shrugging.

"Nothing just guy things." Ulrich answered.

"Sight seeing." Odd contributed which caused the two to laugh.

"Anyway we need to leave." Ulrich announced as he checked the time. "Later."

"Have fun you guys." Odd called over his shoulder. "We definitely will!"

The two boys walked to the entrance and met William.

"Are you ready for the time of your life Dunbar?" Ulrich asked smirking.

"As ready as I'm going to be. What are we doing first?" He questioned as they got in the car.

"A party." Ulrich answered.

"A party filled with hot girls." Odd finished.

An hour later in Paris.

The boys grabbed their luggage and walked up the stairs into their hotel room.

"I call one of the beds!" Odd exclaimed getting ready to jump on one of the beds before Ulrich grabbed him by the collar.

"No you're not. This is his first time with us so he gets the bed. You get the floor since you've been here before and you've never paid."

"But-" Odd whined.

"Nope." Ulrich shook his head.

"Fine." Odd pouted.

"So Ulrich... " William trailed off.

"Yeah?" Ulrich answered noticing how he called him by his first name.

"What made you invite me?"

"Why not?" Ulrich said as he looked up from his clothes. "I figure we can be friends. We go to the same school and hang with the same people."

"You guys probably would have been best friends if it hadn't been for Yumi anyway." Odd called from his spot on the couch.

"True." Ulrich agreed.

"Thank you for inviting me." William said.

"No problem."

"You guys can really be friends now." Odd shouted. "Because Ulrich likes that girl who goes to Kingston. What's her name, Uhh, Lexington!"

"Odd!"

"Well you do." The blonde shrugged. "I don't blame you she's hot."

"Odd!"

"Oh who's this Lexington?" William asked ready to join in on the teasing.

"She's this girl who plays soccer at Kingston. And his crush on her puts the one he had on Yumi to shame!"

"Oh does it now?" William asked. "Because you were in love with her!"

"That's what I said!" Odd laughed.

"Will you two stop?" Ulrich asked irritated with a red face.

"Okay okay. In all seriousness though you used to want to fight me everyday behind Yumi. "

"I was fourteen and stupid then. Like I knew what love was then." He shrugged looking at the carpet.

"And you know what it is now?" William laughed.

"Good one!" Odd high fived William.

"That's now what I said!"

"Okay okay I'm done. But in all seriousness I don't like her anymore either." William muttered.

"What? When did you decide this?" Odd asked.

"Not soon after I came back. When I was gone I had a lot of time to think. And like Ulrich said I was stupid too. Who actually knows who they love at fourteen and fifteen?"

"You know what that means? We are single and ready to mingle!"

"Don't ever say that again." Ulrich face palmed himself. While William just laughed.

"Okay so let's get dressed so we can go to the party." Ulrich suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys! Yeah as you can see this is not an update but is still very important.  
My inbox is usually full with people asking me for help on their story or advice or whatever. Down below I'm going to post my yahoo messenger for anyone who still uses IM anymore. It just makes it easier for me to respond especially if we're going to be talking fairly often. I personally don't like the inbox on fanfiction. But I will still respond though if you PM me. And if anyone uses Aim I can post that too.  
My yahoo: **jenny_wingate at y mail . com**  
The next chapter is coming soon.  
P.S my twitter is at **01jenny97 **and I'll start posting about what's happening with my stories also.


End file.
